A small mystery of life
by Miss Piggy1990
Summary: What if Hermione was not the person her friends believed she was, or that the family she had told them about, wasn't her real family. You just have to read if you want to find out what Hermione has to hide from her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Home, sweet Home

**Hermione's Dream**

_"You want me to tell you about my life and everything I have experienced since the dawn of time? I have lived a very long life and that makes the story of my life too long and it will probably just be bored for you to hear." The man stood with his back to me, his front was turned towards a fireplace in the middle of the place we were at. He turned his face to me, but then quickly looked away again. "We can take the story, like so many others, the short version." He didn't wait for a reply before he continued: "I was born, grew up and__died, but there isn't much meat on that chicken right, so it's probably the long version you want to hear." He turned away from the fireplace so that I had the chance to see him better. His skin was white as snow, he had shoulder-length blond hair and his eyes, his eyes were blue, not baby-blue, but blue like ice and had a glassy glow over them. "Not a sight you see every day, is it?" He said with a_ _smile on his lips. I didn't know who or what he was, but definitely not human, not completely at least, maybe he once was, there was something in my mind that remind me of something, something about people like him, but I couldn't find out what it was. I knew that I had read about his kind in one of the books in the library at my school. "Let me explain it in this way." It was his voice that brought me back from my mind. "I was born a millennium before you; I'm from a time when slaves were quite common and where every day you could risk becoming a slave yourself._ _I'm from a society of Vikings, from the North, now you people will call the place for Scandinavia."_ _He set himself on a chair made in wood; he crossed his legs, one leg over the other. As he sat there it was a lot easier to look at him, but you could still see how tall he was. "The house we're in right now was once my home, once but not anymore." There was something about him, something indescribable, maybe it's his appearance and behavior, I didn't know. I hadn't seen that he had risen from the chair, but suddenly he was at my side, and I couldn't do anything about it. The warning signals I could feel weren't to be mistaken, I wanted to run away, but something told me that I wouldn't get far away if I tried, I just didn't know what._ _Then his head was very close to me. "You smell delicious." He said with a husky voice, his head was approaching my neck "what are you?"_ _His breath on my neck excited me so much that I almost forgot how to breathe. He was so handsome and, and I don't know what to think or say. I could feel the prick of something on my skin, or was it something else I just imagination? Out of the corner of my eye I saw that his mouth was open, and before I knew it..._

**End of the dream**

**Hermione's point of view**

Not again! Since the war had ended and Harry defeated Voldemort, I had had this stupid, stupid dream. Every night I see the tall, blond, blue eye Viking and every night I wake up at the same place in the dream, and it's always when I see his teeth or more specifically when I see his fangs. I know what he is. A vampire! But I don't know why I have to dream about him every night and the most important; I don't know who he is.

The wizard world and the world of vampire don't work together at all, but it's another story, a story I don't want to tell about.

I think that I just have to start at the beginning, and it would be best to give you an introduction of the real me, my name isn't Hermione Jean Ganger, but Hermione Jean Stackhouse. I'm not the person Harry and Ron usually knew from school, actually nobody knows the real me or my real family. I'm not just the knowing-all Gryffindor girl, the golden lioness, or even the Gryffindor princesses; no I'm more than that.

It's not because that I'm not proud of my real family, not at all, it's just that it's badly enough that the people at home says that my sister is crazy and what wouldn't they think of me if they find out that I'm a witch. I have two siblings at home; a sister and a brother, plus I had my Gran. They are very special to me, but I haven't seen them in a couple of years now. Actually I haven't seen them frequently since I have started to come at Hogwarts, I think it was the charismas before my 4th year at Hogwarts. So now I think it's time, time for me to go home, home to Bon Temps, Louisiana, in America. I miss them, all of them; Gran, Sookie and Jason. My real parents are dead, I was 2 or so when it happened and then when I turned 11 I got my letter from Hogwarts. Grandma and the ministry of magic thought that it would be for the best if I got a family in England that I could stay with every summer for 7 years and now the years are gone, I'm now 21 almost 22 years old, I just can't stay here any longer.

**Third-person point of view**

She starts to pack the few things she had and write a message to Harry and Ginny, she had lived with them since the end of the relationship with Ron that had only been 6 months after the war.

**Hermione's point of view**

After the war Ron and I had had some kind of a relationship, but it didn't work out so well, so after a few months we broke up. I looked around my room to see if there was something I had forgotten, but with magic it was easy to pack all my stuff from books to clothes without to make any kind of noise, and it was all in the bag I had used when Harry, Ron and I was on the run to find the Horcrux. I even took the sword of Godric Gryffindor with me, Harry had once said that it will be for the best if it was one of us three that had it and that it shouldn't being hidden away at Hogwarts or in the Ministry of Magic, so we or actually Harry thought that I should keep it. I had the feeling that I will be in need for it one day.

When all was done, I looked at myself in the mirror, that Hermione, Harry and Ron knew had wildly tousled brown curled hair and hazel eyes, the true is that that wasn't my real color. I have the ability to change the color of my eyes and hair, after what I want it to look like, which means that it's not my normally appearance I had shown at Hogwarts, I'm what we in my world call a Metamarphmagus. Normally my hair was blonde and long, to be more precisely, was the length of my hair to the lower of my back, almost to my butt and my eyes were blue like the sea, and when I again looked at myself in the mirror, there it was, the real me, the woman I am.

I just have to use Apparition to travel home, it's the easiest and fastest way to go from place A to place B in seconds, and I know that Sookie and Gran would love to have me to live with them, and if I have calculated correctly, it will be in the middle of the day in America right now, so Sookie and Gran will be up.

When I had used Apparition, I arrived at my childhood house; I could see an old, yellow car in the driveway, and recognizes it as Sookie's car. As the front door open, a young girl, no woman, came out, when she saw me she just asked "who are you, and what can I help you with?"

I looked at the woman, I recognize her as my sister Sookie; she had the same blonde hair as me and almost the same volume of the blue color in her eyes, mine was just a little bit bluer than hers. "I had hoped that my own sister would be able to recognize me, even after all this years, but that's probably not the case here, is it now?" I said to Sookie, and I could see her chock in the eyes. "Hermione… It can't be, it has been more than 5 years since we last saw and heard from each other." Still in chock Sookie came over to me, to see if it was just something she imagines. Her hands were first in my hair, then on my shoulder and at last she takes my hands in hers. "It's really you." That wasn't a question, but a finding, a finding of that this wasn't at dream. "Yea Sook this is really me, I'm home and I will be staying here with you for a long time." I told her and she gave me the biggest hug I ever had had in years.

"Gran looks whose back!" Sookie shouted and at the same time dragged me over to the house where grandma stood with hands for her mouth and with tears rolled down her cheek. When Gran gave me a hug, I couldn't hold back my own tears and I could see the Sookie had the same problem, we hugged all three together one last time before I had to breaking the cycle. "You come in perfect time, I had made lunch, and you must be hungry!" Gran told me. I couldn't do anything but laugh. Gran was the best to cook, and her food was the best in the world, not that the food at Hogwarts wasn't good, but Gran's was the best ever. "Yea Gran I'm a little hungry." I say and followed them back to the house

**Third-person point of view**

While they ate Hermione told them about everything that had happened the last 5 years at her school, but she did not mention to them that she hadn't been at Hogwarts at her last school year, nor that she had been on the run to find the Horcrux and she defiantly didn't told them that she had been tortured by the evil witch Bellatrix Lestrange or that She had taken away the memory of her from the Granger's she had lived with. That kind of information was not something Gran and Sookie should know of.

**Hermione's point of view**

It was hard to talk about what had happened the last 5 years, but it was for the best that Sookie and Grandma know, not all of it, but a little bit of it. I know that Sookie has the ability to read minds, so I mentally block her out of my mind; I just use some kind of Occlumency, it wasn't so hard because Sookie had tried to read my mind when we were children, and that was the same time I found out that I was a Witch, just because I had the ability to block her out from my head.

"I should go to work now Gran." Said Sookie, then she looked at me; "you could come with me and maybe Jason will be there." I thought about it, and then replay "I would love to; just let me get my stuff to my room so I can change my clothes."

When I was in my room, I took of the clothes I had on, and found some other, a pair of green knee-length shorts, a white tank top and a transparent green t-shirt/shirt with black ballerina shoes. It's was more like me than the other kind of clothes I used in England. I know that is the color of Slytherin, but green had always been my favorite. I could not do anything about my hair, so I tried to put it in a loose braid down the side and when I was satisfied with the result, I used a little charm to hide the MUDBLOOD scars that Bellatrix gave me. When I was done with all of that, I went out to Sookie's car so we could go to the place she works at.

In the car Sookie told me of the whole vampire thing – they had come out of their coffins – and that she had found one that she likes; Bill Compton. It didn't surprise me that she couldn't read his thoughts, if what I did know about vampire was true, it would be that a vampire's brains couldn't be touched with the Legilimency, and that have to mean that my sister's gift didn't work on them too, but I did also know that all other kind of magic would do on them, so I could still protect myself with magic.

It was brilliant that Sookie had found out that she didn't have the ability to read the mind of vampires and it will mean that she maybe and just maybe would want to date a vampire, not that I would have something against it, it's just that she has told me that she hasn't had a boyfriend because she could hear all the men's thoughts, dirty thoughts to be more precisely.

"Actually I saved him yesterday from the Rattrays, they tried to drain him." Sookie looked like she had had the experience too close to her body to talk about it, but I just want to know something, so I had to ask Sookie. "What do you mean by _Drain_ him?" Sookie looked like she didn't want to tell me at first, but something in my face must have told her that I want to know this. "By drain I mean that they just had started to take his blood from him, the blood from a vampire is like a new kind of drugs for humans, more do I not know of that." I was shocked, not so much over the fact about vampire blood, but more over the fact that my kind, the humans, want to use it! I was almost ashamed to be one of them, a Human.

When we came to Merlotte's, Sookie had told me about her boss, Sam and all the other workers at the bar, and what kind of people who came into the bar doing the day. It was fantastic to be back in town, but a lot had changed over the years and I had the feeling that it wasn't in a good way.

In the bar I could see Jason, he was with another gay. "Jason!" Sookie shouted to him, he looked our way. "Sookie, why do you shout to me like that? And who is the beautiful angel behind you?" He looked at me, and I figured out that he didn't remember me, his own sister. "Merlin's beard, Jason don't you recognize your own sister, Sookie just had the same problem."

That was a shock for everybody in the bar. It looked like Sookie and Jason hadn't told their friends about me, but that didn't do anything to her.

I sat at the bar with Jason and his friend, Hoyt. Jason asked to my years in England and I told him all about my time over there, not about magic of course. Muggle shouldn't know that the wizard world exists. For them was magic, dragons, witches etc. nothing but fairy tales and that was what the Ministry of Magic want it to be.

After some time I told Sookie that Jason would give me a ride home to Grandma, and then I said goodnight to her. It had been a long day, and I felt that the time was catching up with me quickly, so when I came home I said goodnight to Grandma and went straight to bed. But the sleep wouldn't come, I had too much to think about; first what had happened between Sookie and the vampire Bill, there was something Sookie didn't told me, second the dream I had had the last few days or night, what did it mean and why did I have to dream it and for the last; had I take the right choice to go home to America and leave the magic world?

Somehow I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was daylight I saw coming in through my window. It was beautiful and now I know how much I had missed my home; and that is a lot. I made up with myself that I should go to the library, find what I could about vampires and compare it with books from Hogwarts to see if it was the same thing the authors had found out / experienced, even if it was just random fiction it could be useful in some way or another.

I made my way to the bathroom, took a long, bath. It was a hot day, so I chose to take a knee-length sundress; the colors were white with 5 cm navy-blue wide band around the waist (_don't know if there is a color by that name on English, but it's a very dark dark-blue color_) and as the finishing touch to my outfit, a short summer jacket and ballerina shoes in the same color as the border on the dress. I used the same charm from yesterday to hide my scars and to finish my hair I let it be loosed so the wind could dry it.

After a short breakfast-trip in the kitchen and a short note from Grandma that told; I should be carefully and to come home before sunset, not that she had to fear for my protection around vampires, no it was more to do to the fact that I'm a witch and that she hope it would never be discovered by no other creatures from the magical world.

I was now on my way to the local library, I didn't have a license or a car, so I just had to use my legs some of the way, when I was sure that nobody could see me from the road I used Apparition to an alley close to the library.

**Third-person point of view**

In the library there weren't so many people so Hermione could work in peace. She found the librarian by one of the roles behind the information desk. The librarian showed Hermione to books with supernatural myths and legends and Hermione found some books and started her task, with was to sort the books in between what she knew and which books was by the same author as those books from Hogwarts, she worked for hours.

When that was done, she could finally start her work. The first books she looked in was just some mediocre children's books which nothing to do with the myths about vampires, but they were more like a bedtime story or Easy Reader for the little ones, such as Viggo - the little vampire (_A Danish easy reader for kids by Bent B. Nielsen_) and then there was the books for teens such as House of Night and Twilight, the children books was rejected the was useless, but the books for the teens were put in a new pile, they might be used later.

Hermione stopped at one book, it looks old, but fine. However, it wasn't the book's appearance that caused her to stop, it was the words that stood as the introduction to the book and the words was; _in the movies Dracula wears a cape, and some old English guy always manages to save the day with crosses and Holy water. But everybody knows that the movies are full of shit._

Hermione wrote the words, the book's title and author down on a paper. She then started to packed and cleaned up after herself. She wanted to find out if it was a book that could be ordered in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley and of course all the other books she wanted to use.

_To Be Continuation… _


	2. Author's notary

Hello boys and girls ... My story is, temporarily, on hold because I'm in a period of "writer's block" and because I'm on my last year at the University, so I can't write on my story here and now... But I'm still on it... If some of you have some ideas for me to use, then say so... Thanks.


End file.
